Summer With The Moon's
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Ally's dad won't be home all summer so she has to stay with the Moon's. His family is going to be a new experience for Ally, she will see a new side to all of them. How will this summer end? Well read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _ **Summer with the Moon's**_

I silently walked home from school, the last day of school was finally here. I was so excited to be able to finally have time away from studying. I enter Sonic Boom to find my dad waiting by the door.

"Hi dad." I greet him while giving him a smile.

"Hi, sweetie." He replies with a semi forced smile.

"Why are you waiting by the door?" I ask.

"Well, I got a call and it seems that I have to go help your mom with some stuff this summer. You're going to have to stay with the Moon's, and before you ask I did try to see if you could stay with Trish and her family but they are going on this big family vacation and don't have enough room for you to come."

"Ok." I reply still trying to process all the news.

"I have to leave in three hours so I need you to pack your stuff so I can take you to the Moon's before I leave."

I just nod and walk towards my dad's car. I have to spend all summer with my best guy friend. I guess we will be able to write more songs which is good. Plus the Mike and Mimi are like parents to me so it won't be awkward. As we pull up in front of my house I go up to my room to pack.

I grab almost all of the clothes out of my dresser and stuff them in my duffel bag. I then grab my most essential make up and hair products before shoving them in a backpack with my electronics. I pick up both bags before heading back out to the car.

Ten minutes or so later i'm entering the Moon residence and waving good-bye to my dad.

"Hi Mimi." I greet as she closes the door behind me.

"Hi dear." She says in a kind motherly way.

"Where should I put my stuff?" I ask as I realize my arm is starting to fall asleep from all the weight.

"Well, we have some family friends staying with us while their house is fixed, so our guest room is full for now, the boys said they are sleeping in the basement and the girls are taking Austin's room, so you can crash the boys party or stay with the girls." She says in basically one breathe.

I can tell she doesn't really want me to stay in the basement with the guys so I head towards Austin's room. I gently open the door to find three girls siting on Austin's bed. They all look very much alike. I cautiously set my bags by the door.

"Hey, i'm Alexa." I tiny black haired girl says while extending her hand.

"I'm Ally." I say while shaking her hand.

"And this is my twin Raychelle, but we call her Ray, oh and my other sister Natasha who we call Nat."

"Hi." I say before giving a half wave.

"So you're Austin's friend." Nat says. I merely nod in response.

"Cool, you're so much prettier than I expected." Ray adds in.

"Thanks?" I ask.

"Sorry if that was rude, but from the way Austin described you, well you seemed like a nerd."

"Does he see me as a nerd?" I ask, hoping that she will say no.

"Um, i'm not sure."

"Oh."

We all look at each other, trying to figure out what to say next. I gaze at the girls standing before me. Alexa is shorter than the others but seems to be the most energetic and excited. Nat, has her black hair in her eyes, but plays with the red tips. Ray also has black hair but hers seems border line brown. All of their personalities seem so different yet so alike.

I hear the door behind me open and turn to see Austin and two other guys. Both guys look just like their sisters.

"Ally you're here!" Austin exclaims while scooping me up in a hug and for some odd reason spinning me in circles. You would think he hasn't seem me in weeks.

"Hey." I mumble as he puts me back down.

"So I guess you already met Alexa, Nat, and Ray?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, well this is Josh." He says while pointing to the taller of the two boys. "And this is Jake." His hand gestures towards the other boy.

"Kay."

I look at everyone around me and wonder how long we will all have to live together. For some reason I hope that they won't be here all summer. I want to be able to spend time with just Austin.

It's soon time for dinner, which is slightly awkward since there are so many people. When dinner is over I help clean up and go up to Austin's room. When I enter I find it empty, which I find odd since i'm sharing it with three other people.

I walk over to my duffel bag to find my pajamas. I attempt to go through all of my clothes carefully but end up with half of them on the floor. I then find my pink and green plaid pajama pants. I then stand up to find an amused Austin watching me.

"What?" I reply flustered.

"You just spent like fifteen minutes searching for a pair of pj pants."

"Well, it's not exactly easy trying to live out of a duffel bag."  
"If you want I have an extra drawer that you can put some of you stuff in, and there is extra room in my closet." He offers.

"Thanks, that will make this all easier." I say.

I go to the bathroom to change. I slip out of my skirt and replace it with my plaid pajama pants. I then remove my shirt leaving me in my hot pink tank top. I throw my hair up in a messy bun before exiting the bathroom. I enter Austin's room to find him unpacking my bags.

"What the hell Austin, you don't go through a girls stuff!" I shout at him.

"Sorry, just trying to help."

"K.. so when I was talking to Ray earlier and she said you described me as a nerd, do you really think of me that way?"

"Of course not, she just tends take things differently."

"Oh okay."

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter was kinda boring, but it was just meant to set up the story. It will get more interesting I promise. So tell me what you think and if I should continue. If no one likes it I probably won't add any more chapters. So basically it's up to you.**

 **Hugs and Kisses.**

 **Vega**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

 _ **Summer with the Moon's**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Twenty minutes later all of my stuff was put away so that I was no longer living out of a duffle bag. I sit down on the bed and the twins walk in. They give me a weird look before turning to each other to say something.

"What are you doing on the bed?" Ray asks.

"Ugh I was just siting here." I say.

"Well get off cause we are sleeping there."

"Okay, well where will I sleep then?"

"The floor, duh." Alexa chimes in.

I get up and go over to the hallway closet to grab a blanket and pillow to use. When I open the door I find it empty. The boys must have used most of the blankets since they are sleeping in the basement. I walk back to the room, and see them going through my stuff.

"What are you doing!" I shout.

"Oh, we were just wondering if you had any cute clothes since your such a nerd." They say as if it was normal.

"Have you ever heard of this thing called privacy."

"Privacy is over rated." Alexa says.

"So I can go through your stuff?"

"Sure." They say in unison, it's kind of creepy.

"Give me your phone then."

They hand it them me and I start to go through their pictures. There is a ton of Austin, sure he is famous, but do they really need that many. Oh god they are creepy, there is a multitude of pictures of Austin when he is sleeping. I even found one of him when he is changing. I hand them their respective phones back completely disgusted.

"Can I have a blanket so I can go to sleep?" I ask them trying to forget what just happened.

"Nope." They say once again in unison.

Ray then turns the lights out and they go to sleep. I curl up in a ball in the corner and attempt to sleep.

A few hours later I wake up in tears to see Nat kicking me.

"Why did you kick me?" I ask her.

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep and I needed to wake you up."

"Oh okay."

"You should go sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"Cause you're gonna end up screaming again and I need my sleep."

"Kay."

I walk downstairs and go sit on the couch. I grab the blanket off the back of the couch and wrap it around myself. I turn the TV on because I will never be able to get back to sleep now. I turn on an old rerun of Friends and stare blankly at the screen. I eventually turn it off and go to sleep. The only good thing is that the couch is more comfortable than the floor, and I have a blanket now.

Mimi comes down later and wakes me up. I sit up slowly and take in my surroundings, remembering what happened last night.

"Ally, sweetie, why are you sleeping on the couch?" She asks concern laced in her voice.

"Oh, I got up to get something to drink last night and I guess I fell asleep on the couch." I lie. By some miracle she actually believes me.

"Okay, well i'm gonna start breakfast, so you should go get ready since it will be ready soon." She says before leaving the room.

Austin sits down next to me, and gives me a look. God, he must have been listening, which means he knows I lied.

"Sooooo, what's the real reason you slept down here?" He asks.

"Ugh, I couldn't sleep so I watched some Tv till I got tired and didn't feel like going back upstairs." I lie, hoping that he will believe me.

"You're lying, real reason, now." He demands.

"Ugh fine, The demon twins wouldn't let me sleep on the bed, then I had a nightmare and was screaming in my sleep so Nat decided to kick me to wake me up, and she told me to sleep down here so that when I woke up screaming I wouldn't wake her up." I say in a rushed voice.

"God, they are such bitches, the guys aren't any better."

"What why?"

"All they did last night was say a bunch of perverted shit about you, I wanted to punch them so bad." I watch as his face turns red, he looks really mad.

"Well, Alexa has a picture of you changing."

"God, i'm so glad they are leaving today."

"Shit, they are still upstairs they are probably going through my stuff again."

"I have an idea to get them in trouble then they will never come back." Austin tells me with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?"

"We ask my mom to go wake them up, so that she sees them going through your stuff."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Let's just hope for the best."

"Ok."

We walk into the kitchen to find breakfast almost ready. I really hope this plan works because I don't want to have to deal with them any more. I can see Austin talking to his mom, she just nods before going upstairs.

"She is going to wake them up, lets just hope it goes as planned."

"Yeah."

"Hey sexy." Jake says when he enters the room. He walks towards me and grabs my ass. I let out a mix between a growl and squeak.

"What the fuck!" I exclaim.

"Aww, it's okay baby." He says before pinning me against the counter.

I can see Austin out of the corner of my eye. He looks furious, I knew he was mad earlier but this is way worse. He strides towards us and spins Jake before punching him in the face. I swear I heard a crack. Jake then pushes Austin back into the cabinets.

"Austin are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think so."

Jake and Austin continue to punch each other, that is till Jake is able to get a good punch to Austin's face. Austin stumbles back and falls to the floor before blacking out. Jake takes a step towards me and I back all the way up till i'm leaning against the counter. I find myself once again pinned against it. This time though I have no one to save me. He starts to kiss my neck as I try to push him away. His hand finds its way up the back of my tank top. I try to hold back my tears but I fail. They pour out of my eyes as I let out a small sob.

"What is happening." Jake's mom asks. He then moves away and I sink to the ground and curl up into a ball. I hope they leave. I don't want to see them ever again. His mom gives him a death glare and he opens his mouth to speak...

* * *

 **Am I evil for ending it like that? I wanted a cliffhanger but i'm not sure if it's good. Anyway i'm probably gonna start the third chapter now, but I won't post it till I have 11 reviews. I know for sure that was evil. So review and you get the next chapter.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

 _ **Summer with the Moon's**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

"She tried to force herself on me." Jake says.

"Then why is she crying?" His mom asks him.

"When I pushed her away she must have hit her head on the cabinet."

"Okay, that is semi plausible, but why is Austin unconscious on the floor?" She asks raising an eyebrow, in the typical mom way.

"She punched him..."

"Okay, real story from you now or I will ask Ally."

"Ugh, I called Ally a name and touched her butt, Austin hit me for it, we got into a fight, I clearly won, and then I forced myself on Ally and now she is crying like the little nerd she is." He says, practically growling the last part at me.

"Get your stuff now, we are leaving, you have caused her enough emotional stress to last a life time." He quickly exits the room to get his stuff.

"I'm so sorry honey, I have no clue what is going on with my kids today. Oh and Mimi talked to me upstairs and said she found the girls trying to take your stuff. I am so sorry, please forgive their awful behavior." I merely nod in response. She then leaves to go make sure everyone is packed or packing their things to leave.

I look at Austin and instinctively move to his side. I brush is bright blonde hair out of his eyes and move his head so it's resting in my lap. A few minutes later he slowly wakes up. He looks up and his eyes fill with worry when he sees me crying.

"What did he do to you, do I need to kill him?" He asks me.

"No killing people, and his mom said that they are leaving soon."

"Oh okay, but seriously what did he do to you?"

"He just kept kissing my neck and his hand went up the back of my tank top, his mom walked in before he could go any farther."

"I should still kill him for that." Austin hisses.

I shoot him a glare and he lets the conversation go. He then gets up and helps me off the floor. He then moves to grab some plates off the counter. I watch as he expertly sets the table. I have a feeling we all won't be eating together. He pulls a chair out and gestures for me to sit.

"Thanks. I mumble while pulling my hair out of the bun it was in, in hopes that it will cover my blush. He then sits next to me and eat in silence for awhile.

"Ally?"

"Yes?"

"You have syrup on your nose." he says while letting out a small laugh. I furiously wipe my nose trying to rid it of the syrup.

"Did I get it?" I ask as I peer up at him.

"Not exactly." he says before grabbing a napkin and wiping my nose.

"T-t-thanks." I stutter out.

The rest of the day went by pretty normal. Except for when Jake left he tried to touch me and Austin punched him again. After that we just sat around watching movies. Eventually we both upstairs. The guest bedroom was ready, so tonight I can actually sleep in a bed!

I walk into Austin's and grab my cat pajamas. They are my favorite, it's shorts and a matching tank top that are pink with little cats on them. I go back to "my" room and change. I then lay down and drift off to the wonderful land of sleep.

 _I'm standing in the kitchen with Austin and we seem to be talking and laughing. Then I see Jake walk in with an evil smirk on his face. I step back and he says something to Austin. I watch as my blonde haired best friend rushes out of the room, tears swelling in his eyes. All of the sudden Jake's full attention is on me and I want to run out of the room._

 _Suddenly i'm standing in a dark room. There is a tiny light hanging from the ceiling barely illuminating the room. Every few seconds it flickers. I attempt to move my hands, but they seem to be chained to the wall i'm pressed against. The door opposite from me opens to reveal none other than Jake. He rushes to my side whispering in my ear. Soon he is kissing me and removing clothes. I scream and scream for help but no one hears me. As he goes to remove the last layer of clothing everything goes black._

I sit up quickly scanning my surroundings, i'm not in the dark room. I'm in the Moon's guest bedroom, it was all just a dream. An awful awful dream that I wish I could forget ever happened. I lay back down and close my eyes. The black is accompanied by flashbacks of earlier and the dream. I slowly get up and head towards Austin's room. I just can't be alone right now. I keep expecting Jake to come back, but with Austin I feel safe.

I raise my hand and knock on his door twice. I hear faint footsteps and he walks towards the door. It opens to reveal a disheveled, shirtless Austin. Concern crosses his face when his eyes lock with mine.

"Ally what's wrong, are you crying?" He asks. It's then that I notice the tears trailing down my cheeks. The dream was so bad that it actually brought me to tears.

"I had a nightmare, I just can't stand to be alone right now."

"It's okay, do you want to talk about it?" He asks as he opens the door to let me enter.

I follow him and sit down next to him on the bed. He protectively wraps an arm around my shoulder as I sob into his chest. I then explain the dream to him, every single detail. By the end he just holds me tighter. After a while my tears cease.

"Ally, I think you need some sleep." He whispers into my hair.

"I can't be alone, I just can't." I mumble.

"You can stay in here." He offers. I just nod in response.

I slowly lay down and he pulls the blankets around us. His arm stays wrapped around my waist and my face stays pressed into his chest. I lay there for awhile thinking. I can hear his breathing even out and I know he has fallen asleep. I find myself trailing my fingers over his well defined chest. Some how his steady breathing, his pounding heartbeat, and the slow movements of my fingers on his chest lull me to sleep.

 _I'm standing in the kitchen with Austin and we seem to be talking and laughing. Then I see Jake walk in with an evil smirk on his face. I step back and he says something to Austin. I watch as my blonde haired best friend rushes out of the room, tears swelling in his eyes. All of the sudden Jake's full attention is on me and I want to run out of the room._ _This time though I know what is about to happen and scream. I scream till my throat burns and I can't scream any more._

"Ally, Ally, wake up, it's just a dream." I can faintly hear Austin say. My eyes open to see Austin leaning over me with so many emotions in his eyes.

"I had the same dream again." I stutter out.

"I thought so, you were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep."

"I'm sorry, you haven't gotten any sleep and it's my fault."

"I would rather make sure you're okay then ever sleep again."

"Aww, that's sweet, but seriously cliché."

"What me be cliché, sure..." He says over dramatically, which causes me to let out a small laugh.

"I think I might not be able to sleep ever again."

"Don't say that, how about this time I wait till you fall asleep till I go to sleep myself, that way you will feel safer?"

"It's worth a try."

I can hear him singing to himself and it actually helps me fall asleep.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here!" I hear Mimi shout. I open my eyes to the blinding sunlight. Austin's arm is still around my waist. His chest is pressed against my back and it's now that I realize how this looks to her. She sees her teenage son shirtless hugging a girl in his sleep. Plus I just noticed that my tank top is riding up so his arm is pressed agains the bare skin of my side. This looks so so bad, oh my god she is never going to trust me.

I mean she might understand right? I can just explain the situation. It's not like me and Austin are dating. She doesn't have anything to worry about right? It was just one friend helping another friend sleep because they were plagued with nightmares. I nudge Austin before siting up to see a furious Mimi.

"I can explain." I say.

"You better." She shouts.

"What's with all the shouting." A groggy Austin asks.

"You mister are in big trouble." His mom shouts at him.

Austin tries to hide under the blanket but I pull it off so he can face the consequences along with me. From what happened so far today I can tell today will be just amazing. That was sarcasm, just incase you weren't sure. I hope I survive trying to explain the situation. What if she kicks me out for all of this or doesn't believe our explanation? More importantly what if Austin doesn't even help me explain? I really don't want to have to explain my dream again. It was hard enough the first time.

* * *

 **Sorry about how it ended I wasn't sure where I wanted to end it. I will post the net chapter soon. So please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update. So basically it is up to you on whether on now I update soon. Sorry if it got a little weird, i'm listening to All Night on repeat and it's distracting me slightly.**

* * *

 **Random question of the day: What is your favorite R5 song. Review your answer or Pm me. If you do I will tell you my favorite R5 song!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

 _ **Summer with the Moon's**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

"Both of you downstairs now!" Mimi's voice echos through the small room.

I get up and follow Mimi of the room giving Austin a minute to put a shirt on. She leads me to the living room and I sit on the couch across from her. Minutes later Austin sits next to me. I shoot him a look asking why he is sitting next to me. Since it clearly isn't helping our situation.

"Explain now." She commands. I shrink back into the couch at her tone.

"I h-had a nightmare." I say remembering the awful dream. Tears welling in my eyes. Soon I am crying into Austin's chest and he is explaining the dream for me. When he is finished I look up to see Mimi's reaction.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, I should have trusted you." She says before standing and hugging me tightly.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have fallen asleep in his room." I tell her.

"It's fine, I trust you both, if you need to sleep in his room so you don't have nightmares i'm fine with it, but if anything happens between you two you have to go back to sleeping in the guest room." I nod in response.

Eventually Austin and his mom leave the room. I can hear Mike come downstairs and go into the kitchen to get breakfast. I know I should eat but there are so many thoughts going through my head right now. What did she mean by if anything happens between me and Austin? Does he like me or something? What happens if I never get rid of these nightmares, eventually the summer will be over and he won't be there to protect me any more.

"Hey, Ally are you gonna come eat?" Austin asks me from behind, scaring the crap out of me might I add.

"Ugh, yeah." I say before heading into the kitchen. Mike had made an amazing breakfast with so many things, but I just couldn't eat. So I just grabbed an apple and a bottle of water before going back to the guest bedroom.

I quietly sit on the bed listening to music on my phone and writing in my book. I had so much to tell it after what happened the last two days. I can't believe I have only been here two days and so much has happened. Will the rest of the summer be this chaotic? An hour or two later Austin comes in my room looking bored.

"Do you knock." I ask as he barges in.

"Nope." He bluntly replies.

"Okay... So what do you want?"

"I'm bored, let's play a game!"

"Okay, what game?"

"Uh, twenty questions?" He asks.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I turn my music off before turning my full attention to the blonde siting next to me.

"Ladies first." He says while giving me a goofy smile.

"Aww how thoughtful, um, when did you first learn to play the guitar?"

"I was seven when I had my first lesson, it just kinda came naturally to me."

"Cool."

"Okay, what did you see in Dallas?" My head snaps up at the question. I look into his eyes and see him having a mental debate. Probably over whether or not he wanted to know.

"Well, he seemed really nice, and his hair, oh god the hair, it always looked so soft and touchable an-"

"Okay, I get it you really like his hair." He says while reaching up to feel his hair.

"Austin, why is your middle name Monica?"

I look at him and notice that he is trying to hold back tears. What have I done, sure I have always been curious, but damn it why did I have to ask.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I say trying to fix my mistake.

"No, I want to tell you, it's just a difficult thing to talk about. Follow me." He says before getting up and leaving the room. He leads me to his room. I sit on his bed and wait as he rummages around his closet for something. He reappears with a small box in his hands. He sits down handing me the box.

"Open it then I will explain." He says. I open it to see various ultrasound photos and one small picture. It's of Mimi in the hospital holding two babies. A little boy with a blue hat peering up at the camera and a little girl with a pink hat that has her eyes shut.

"Who are the babies?"

"See when my mom was pregnant she was supposed to have twins. She knew she was going to have a little boy and a little girl. She named the boy Austin and the girl Monica. When she went into labor the doctors could tell something was wrong. It turns out my sister was a stillborn. My parents decided that they would name me Austin Monica so that I would always have part of my sister with me."

Oh my god, how did I not know he was a twin? This is absolutely the saddest thing I have ever heard. I reach up and wipe my tears away. When I look over at him I can see him gazing down at the picture that is still in my hands. I hand it back to him and give him a small hug in reassurance. His eyes are still glued to the only color picture of him and his sister, his silent tears falling on the picture.

The game is forgotten as we talk about our families and everything that we want to be able to tell them but just can't. Austin says how he wishes his sister where here so he could have grown up with her and they would be able to do all the things siblings did. I vent about how I felt when my parents got divorced and my mom moved to Africa so I never got to see her. It feels good to finally open up to someone about this. I know he feels the same way that I do right now.

Everything else that happened that day went by in a blur. I grab my pajama shorts and a random tank top and changed. I found myself starring at Austin's door wondering if I should knock or go back to my room and try to sleep by myself. All of the sudden the door opens and I let out a squeak in shock.

"Oh hey Ally come in." He says.

"I walk past him and sit on the bed waiting for him to return. He enters the room clad in a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt just like last night.

He lays down next to me pulling me close to his chest. His fingers twirling my hair where as my hands are clenched forcing myself to not reach out and run my hands over his abs.

"Ally are you okay, you look like you're gonna punch something."

"What, yeah i'm fine." He reaches out and grabs my hands placing them against his chest.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"I know that when you ran your fingers over my chest last night it helped you fall asleep."

"You knew I did that?"

"Yeah, it was kinda nice."

"Okay..." Well this just got insanely awkward.

I slowly grow tired and I find myself not being able to control my actions. My hands run over his toned chest at their own accord. As my eyes get heavy and I can feel Austin lean down and press a light kiss to my forehead. I fall asleep with a small smile on my face. That night I was able to sleep with no nightmares.

* * *

 **So how was it? Did you like? Well you should totally review. This chapter was very sad, and I might have cried a little while writing it. The next chapters should most likely be happier.**

* * *

 **Also I have a lot of ideas for the next chapters but if you have any ideas for future chapters feel free to tell me.**

* * *

 **Finally, to answer my question from yesterday, my favorite R5 song is either Pass Me By- only because Rocky sings the line- dancing outta my pants, or All Night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

 _ **Summer With The Moon's**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

It's been a week since I first arrived at the Moon's residence. The first few days were utter chaos, after that everything seemed almost boring. There was no fighting, or yelling, or even misunderstandings, it was just calm and quiet. Which is why I find myself siting on the couch by myself on a Tuesday. I have my phone next to me and my book in my lap.

I contently write in my book about my dreams. Ever since the Jake incident I have been having nightmares. They don't occur very often but when they do they seem to get worse. The longer I go without having one the more intense they seem get. I hear my phone let out an ear piercing noise. I grab it to see my weather app with various storm warnings. Would this be a good time to go find Austin? I get up before practically sprinting to his room and entering without knocking. He looks up slightly panicked by my sudden intrusion.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"No." I scream.

"What's wrong." He is soon standing next to me. I hand him my phone and the worried expression on his face changes to a humorous one.

"Aww, is Ally Dawson afraid of storms." I just nod in response.

"Is it the bright lightning, the loud thunder, or the really fast winds?" He asks trying to be funny.

By now i'm hyperventilating and pacing back and forth. I feel like i'm gonna be sick and Austin is still laughing at me. When his laughter ceases and he looks at me he looks like a kicked puppy.

"Ally, i'm sorry about that, just take deep breathes."

His hand is rubbing my back and my breathing is starting to normalize. Well at least till the sky darkens and the thunder echos through the house. I run to his bed and hide under the blanket like when I was five. I'm not usually this bad, but this isn't my house. My dad isn't here to make me feel safe.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." I mumble to myself. I feel the bed shift and Austin pulls me close to him. I bury my head in his chest and try to block out the raging storm outside. He strokes my hair and continues to whisper comforting words in my ear. Every once in awhile he will press a light kiss to the top of my head.

"Is it over?" I ask peering up at him.

"Yeah I think so."

"Oh thank god."

"Why do you find storms so scary any way?'"

"Ugh well, when my parents had told me about their divorce it was storming outside, then when my mom left for Africa there was a huge storm, and when I was seven there was this awful storm and my grandfather was outside during it and died. So basically I associate storms with bad things." I tell him.

"Well, next time there is a storm i'm gonna make you associate it with good things, just like you did for me with my fear of umbrellas."

"Yeah but remember how that ended." I say while thinking back to that day in the mall food court.

"Well it helped a little."

"Sure..." I reply trying to be sarcastic.

I then realize how we are siting, i'm leaning against his chest with my legs over his. If I move over a few more inches I would be siting on his lap. His arm is wrapped around my shoulders and mine is around his waist. I can hear him take a deep breathe, i'm pretty sure he just smelled my hair. I shoot him a quizzical look and he simply shrugs it off. Well this is weird.

I watch as he starts to move his head towards mine, I find myself moving my head towards him. He stops when we are just centimeters apart. I take in a shallow breath and close my eyes in anticipation.

"Dinner!" Mimi shouts and we both pull back really fast. I blush a bright red color before standing up and fixing my purple floral dress. I turn to see a pink tint to his cheeks before rushing downstairs.

After dinner I walk up to my room without giving Austin's a second glance. I get ready for bed and fall back on the dark blue comforter. For once I go to sleep without Austin's arms holding me. I kind of miss it.

 _I'm standing in the kitchen with Austin and we seem to be talking and laughing. Then I see Jake walk in with an evil smirk on his face. I step back and he says something to Austin. I watch as my blonde haired best friend rushes out of the room, tears swelling in his eyes. All of the sudden Jake's full attention is on me and I want to run out of the room._

 _Suddenly i'm standing in a dark room. There is a tiny light hanging from the ceiling barely illuminating the room. Every few seconds it flickers. I attempt to move my hands, but they seem to be chained to the wall i'm pressed against. The door opposite from me opens to reveal none other than Jake. He rushes to my side whispering in my ear. I struggle and he slaps me._

" _You're my bitch and you do as I say. So don't move." I let out a tiny whimper._

 _Soon he is kissing me and removing clothes. I scream and scream for help but no one hears me. He is so abusive, he hits me and hurts me when I struggle or make the tiniest movement. As he goes to remove the last layer of clothing everything goes black._

I wake up but this time no one is here to comfort me. I let a few tears escape. This dream was awful, it wasn't the worst of all of them though. It almost seems like it though since I don't have Austin by my side. I let myself cry and cry till I eventually pass out. I wake up from the same nightmare an hour later.

Around eight I grab a pair of black yoga pants and a simple shirt and change. I have had no sleep and i'm in no mood to try and look presentable. I just want to be comfortable. I don't bother brushing my hair, I merely shove it up in a pony tail and walk downstairs. I grab a water bottle and a banana before returning to my room.

When Austin gets up he checks on me but I just tell him to go away, I can tell he is worried. Later on in the day Mike brings me some lunch but I just leave it on the dresser. They all check in on me, all wearing the same concerned expression. I know they are worried, I was fine yesterday and now i'm locked up in a room not eating. Well guess what i'm fucking fine. I wish they would understand.

"Als are you okay?" I can hear Austin ask from the other side of the door.

"Yeah i'm fine, can you just leave me alone for awhile?"

"Is this about the almost kiss?"

"No! Now leave me alone!" I feel bad about snapping. He thinks it's about the almost kiss when it isn't. It's about the awful images that fill my mind when I sleep. The fact that even when I just close my eyes I see Jake with the same lustful expression. I feel so tired all the time and i'm just not hungry. I hope he will understand eventually.

* * *

 **Okay, well that turned out differently than what I was expecting. I was only intending on writing the storm part but it kinda sorta spiraled out of control. Oh well, just means it's gonna be a longer story. Please review. You know you want to. Your reviews control how fast I update.**

* * *

 **Who has the Sometime Last Night Album? What's your favorite song? I have go with Repeating Days as my favorite. It's very emotional, and I just love it.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

 _ **Summer With the Moon's**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

It has been three days since I started shunning the Moon's. Each night the nightmares get worse and I just can't stand the thought of being around people. They still bring me food and check up on me but they have sensed my need for space. I can hear the door creak open as someone enters.

I look up to see Austin standing by the door with a worried look.

"Hey Als, can we talk?" He asks quietly, as if he were to talk any louder I would break.

"Sure."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I reply while playing with the comforter on the bed purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Ally please don't lie to me."

"Fine, the nightmares are getting worse, they last longer, he finally gets the chance to actually rape me." I mumble as a few tears escape my eyes.

"Ally why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared."

He pulls me into a hug, and I find myself once again sobbing into his chest. His hand draws small circles on my back. I pull back slightly and look into his eyes. I slowly lean up and he leans down. I can hear my phone ringing in the background and we move apart quickly. I feel around and find that my mom is trying to FaceTime me. I click accept and wipe the tear stains off of my face.

Soon it connects and I can see her and my dad. They look happy together, and his arm is around her shoulders. Oh My God! His arm is around her shoulders!

"Hi mom, hi dad." I say while waving into the camera.

"Hi sweetie." They reply. I look back at Austin who is watching but can't be seen.

"We have some exciting news." They tell me while sharing a look.

"What is it?" I ask while bouncing up and down on the bed. With a real genuine smile plastered on my face.

"Well I came to Africa to help your mother pack, we decided that we are going to give our marriage another try." My dad informs me. I let out an ear piercing squeal and look towards Austin. He just smiles at me. I turn back towards the phone.

"Oh my god, i'm so happy." I say in a high pitch voice.

"I would think so, we have to finish packing honey, we will talk to you soon." My mom says.

"Okay, bye, I love you."

"We love you too." The screen goes black and I let out another scream. I can see Austin covering his ears.

"I'm going deaf." He mumbles.

"Over dramatic much."

"Hey, at least you're finally smiling."

"Austin?"

"Yeah." He says while giving me a strange look.

I lean in and press a small kiss to his lips. When I pull back he looks shocked. I let out a small laugh at his expression. He then moves towards me and presses our lips together once more.

"Wow." He mumbles.

"Really, that's all you can say."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Ally, does this mean you are going to start sleeping in my room again. I don't want you to keep having nightmares. I want to be able to protect you." He says.

"Of course, I can't stand these nightmares for one more night."

"Ally you wanna be my girlfriend."

"Austin, if I say yes I won't be able to sleep in your room any more."

"How about we do everything couples do but don't label our relationship."

"Wow, that was actually smart."

"Are you saying i'm not smart?" He questions.

"Not exactly."

"I'm hurt by that." He says while putting his hand over his heart and giving me a wounded expression.

I lean in and give him a quick kiss, and it wipes the expression right off his face. I smirk before getting up and walking out of the room. He blindly follows behind me like a love sick puppy. I enter the kitchen to find Mimi and Mike cooking dinner together. Maybe one day that will be me and Austin. What am I thinking, we are not even technically dating.

"What was all the squealing about?" Mike asks us.

"My parents are getting back together and my mom is moving back home!" I exclaim.

"That's great sweetie." Mimi says before hugging me tightly.

Everything is finally going good...

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter was short but that's cause I have massive writers block and I kept getting insanely distracted. Any way there is still a few more chapters till the end of the story. So please please please review. I also appreciate any ideas for future chapters. I'll try to update soon. Remember to REVIEW!**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

 _Summer with the Moon's_

 _Chapter Seven_

"Hey baby." Austin says as he presses a light kiss on my forehead. I turn to the clock to see that it is almost ten. Tomorrow my parents will finally be home, together. They told me that their flight would leave a little later today and that they would be home by tomorrow.

"We should get ready." I tell him while untangling myself from his arms. I grab a simple black mini skirt and a black and hot pink striped crop top. I quickly change before giving Austin a glare which successfully gets him up.

"Als, I think we should go out somewhere today." He says while grinning.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking the zoo." He says before I squeal. I grab a pair of clothes for him and throw them at him before racing to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

When I exit the bathroom I can see Austin is ready. I give him a light kiss before running downstairs to grab some food.

"Why, did I tell you we were going to the zoo, I knew you would get excited." I can hear Austin mumble to himself.

"I heard that." I shout over my shoulder at the blonde.

I eat my food as fast as my body allows, and when I finish I rush Austin.

"God, Ally calm down, if you keep this up you'll kill me."

"But the fuzzy animals, I can hear them calling me to look at them." I tell him.

"Babe, you might need some mental help."

"Austin, did you just call her babe?" Mimi asks from the doorway.

"Yeah, it's just this inside joke me and Ally have." How do we keep getting into situations like this. I keep telling him we need to tell his parents, but of course he won't let me because he knows how much I need him to help with the nightmares. He told me that we could tell them when my parents got back.

"Okay..." She says before walking into the kitchen.

"Lets go." I say before grabbing his hand and pull him out of the house.

We get to the zoo a few minutes later. I lace our fingers together and we walk in. I look up to see Austin starring down at me. I then place a quick kiss to his cheek before running off towards the tigers. As he catches up he wraps his arms around my waist. I let out a small laugh while we stand there just starring at the large cats.

"I'm gonna miss staying at your house, I can't believe i'm leaving tomorrow." I mumble while turning in his arms to face him. I wrap my arms around his waist and he pulls me closer.

"It's okay, we can still hangout in the practice room all the time and we will be able to be open about our relationship." He says while burying his face in my hair.

"What if I have nightmares again?"

"Then you can text me or call me, whatever you need, no matter what time it is."

"Okay."

"Lets go look at the monkey!" I exclaim before dragging him in the direction of the exhibit.

While looking at the various animals I feel my phone buzz. I pull it out of my bag to see a text from my mom.

Mom: Me and dad r getting on plane now.

Me: Ok, see you tomorrow.

Mom: Love u

Me: Love u 2

I then put my phone back in my bag and continue to admire the animals. The rest of the day passes by rather fast and soon we are on our way back to Austin's house. I place that has been my home for the past two months. I reach over and grasp Austin's hand in mine.

I can't believe that tomorrow morning I will being going home. I won't be able to wake up or fall asleep in Austin's arms. I won't be able to have him next to me every time I have a nightmare. Everything that has happened the last two months will soon be just a memory. I mean I am excited to go home but i'm going to miss him so much.

The car slows to a stop in front of the Moon's residence. I let go of Austin's hand and get out of the car. I watch as he fumbles with the lock on the front door. He lets me enter first and what I see is so unexpected. Sitting on the couch is a crying Mimi and a very sad looking Mike. When they look up and see me Mimi's sobs get louder.

"Ally, sit down we need to talk." Mike says. I walk towards the couch and sit down Austin doing the same.

"What's wrong?" I ask the upset adults.

"Ally, something bad has happened." Mimi manages to say between sobs.

"What is it?" I'm starting to get worried. Why are they so upset about something that affects me.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry about not updating sooner but life has been chaotic. This was short but it is just setting up for the next chapter. There will be one more chapter after this one. So review, review, review. Hopefully I will update soon.**

* * *

 **Also check out me and Cali's Youtube videos. - watch?v=n_orxD-X75o If the link doesn't work just search Cali and Vega and our videos will appear.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

 _ **Summer With the Moon's**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

"Well, Ally, honey, it seems that your parents plane was taken over by some people. They didn't tell us who though, these people landed the plane on a random island." Mike tells me, since Mimi is to upset too.

"What, are they okay, they are coming home right?" I ask in a rushed voice as my eyes fill with tears.

"Ugh, it seems that they won't be coming home. Your mom did send me a message that since she has a feeling that she won't be coming home, she wants you to live here with us." Mimi tells me while letting out a loud sob.

"What!" I exclaim, Austin wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close as I cry into his chest.

"Shh Ally it's okay, it'll be fine." He says while kissing the top of my head.

"Austin, what was that?" Mike asks.

"Shit, I guess it's time to tell them." He mumbles to me.

"Okay."

"Well, mom and dad, me and Ally are dating, but we were scared to tell you because Ally still has nightmares and she needs me."

"Austin, we told you that you were not supposed to do that." Mike shouts at his son.

"But dad, she needs me, I can't just leave her to not sleep because of nightmares."

"You should have told us. You won't be in trouble for it because of the circumstances but if this ever happens again you won't get off this easy." Mimi says.

I lean into Austin more and he tightens his grip around me. His hand runs through my hair as he tries to sooth me.

"Ally I guess the spare bedroom will be your new room. Please sleep in there from now on." Mimi says.

"I will." I whisper.

I guess my summer with the Moon's has turned into my new life with the Moon's.

* * *

 **OK the ending was crap but now that it's over I have really gotten back in the mood of this story. So review! I can't believe I have finally finished writing this. I feel like I have been working on this story forever. I am so sorry about taking forever to update this chapter. Also please check out my and Cali's Youtube channel. The channel info is at the top of our FanFiction profile page. Also sorry about the chapter being so short.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
